Bleed
by Ice Dracan
Summary: A new trainee thrown in with the rest with red eyes that leaves everyone interested.
1. Run

Run!

Run run run

Run as fast as your leg can carry you.

Run faster then the wind.

Just run! Through the woods if you have to!

He ran just like they said through the woods he could hear them sick disgusting creatures that think they can decide who lives and dies if so they decided no one should live. Giving chase to him and he was afraid.

Titans … it was barely a whisper from of his lips.

He ran from them like a coward and he knew oh but he would have his revenge but for now he ran.

He came upon a cliff shit he thought.

Turning around he saw them hosting a devious grin.

Their was no time to think and he knew it so he jumped.


	2. Don't Care

Author note

I just want to say I will try to make this story longer and I have big plans for this fan fiction.

Thank you for you time.

Oh also I will explain what happened after the cliff in a later chapter.

OC point of veiw

Who the hell are you! The head instructor yells

I'm Armin Arlart Sir! I'm from Shinganshina Sir! Some small blonde male yelled back

Sure you are. That's a good name for a retard. Your parents name you that? The instructor responded

No my grandfather Sir! The blonde responded

Why are you here Arlart! The instructor asked looking bored

To contribute to mankind's victory Sir! The blonde said looking brave

Splendid! You'll make good titan food! The instructor said finally finished with the blonde.

I waited just keeping my head down then I hear a loud "What About you" I waited … "Well look me in the eyes" I looked up with a bored expression I have black hair and red eyes blood comes out of my eyes nose in two streams each constantly same for my mouth but in three streams I have a tree slash scar on my right cheek I'm very pale 5'11 and wear mostly black. I said nothing … "Now answer me what's your name!" yelled the instructor. I have no name … sir. It was barely a whisper but you could tell everyone heard it. "What do you mean you don't have a name!"

I mean my whole family died as I was born I lived on my own ever scents … sir. My red eyes becoming crimson with annoyance. He just grunts and walks off. Idiot I thought finally.

Later at dinner

I sat alone all by my self no one approached me thankfully but I knew what they were thinking. Some guy had a crowd around him. People were chatting idly. Then some one saying loudly hey it's OK man! Everyone turned toward me I waited for a moment then I said I don't need your pity besides I never knew them so it didn't matter. He looked down … hey you barely touched your food why? He said I quickly replied because I find the emptiness in my gut comforting now go away! He quickly stalked off but everyone continued to looked at me. Well what is it now! I yelled … then one girl with blonde hair and icy blue hair said "your bleeding a lot" I know normal for me don't worry about it I replied. Silence

to be continued

Hope you like it


	3. exerscise

Your bleeding … a lot. A voice rang out in my head.

Tch. Idiot I know I'm bleeding I mumble. Night had come I was in my bed. Shit it's midnight I thought. Fuck me why am I the one with insomnia … I need some air I thought.

I walk for awhile then I found a clearing "finally some peace and quiet" I said to my self putting my back on a tree and closing my eyes hoping to think about my life.

That's what I thought when I found this place a feminine voice rang out. I keped my eyes close. Oh it's you I said aggressively. It was the girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I have a name you know she said sounding annoyed more then any thing. Don't care really but please by all mean continue I whispered my expression blank.

It's Annie Loinhardt she said seriously.

Well you probably herd I don't have a name.

So … why are you here she said.

I have insomnia I just wanted some fresh air is all … in peace I said annoyed. So did I she replied quickly.

Should I care Lionhardt. She glared at me as I open my eyes bloody red orbs crying streams of blood.

I would beat you to a bloody mess but it looks like I'm a little late. You have a lot of nerve I thought aloud. I stalked of to the boys dorm. Hoping I could catch a little bit of shot eye.

Later in the mourning I stood by the instructor " who turned out to be named shadis wheal the other trainees practice hand to hand.

I have a special exercise for you. Take this wooden knife handing me a wooden knife like the ones in the exercise. Now go find some slackers and practice with them … force them if you.

Oh and please explain why you look like shit. He all but yelled.

I have a bad case of insomnia … sir I said as I stalked off.

Eventually I found three people just standing there. Annie Eren apparently the kid who had a group of people surrounding him at lunch and Riener a tall bulky blonde with brown eyes I think.

Hey I yelled rushing over as I said what are you doing.

Oh hey me and Eren were just going to teach Annie to stop slaking off he said with a smug look on his face. Well what a coincidence our instructor told me to find any slacker and force them to practice with me so I'll be taking Lionhardt off your hands I said taking the smug look off Reiner's face. Get ready loinhardt I say quickly.

She walked in the opposite direction for a few peaces then turn around got in to position then said this is going to be quick she said annoyed. Why is it going to be quick Loinhardt I responded quickly "she looked taken back" because I'm some frail looking malnourished scared beat up pale boy who looks like he's so afraid of his own shadow he refuses to go outside and looks like he's about to past out any minute from blood loss I said loudly a big crowd forming around us cause honestly I get that a lot … but hey looks can be deceiving Lionhardt I finished with a serous look.

To Be Continued

Don't worry the fight starts in the next chapter


End file.
